Jealous
by MoncheleIsLove
Summary: A Monchele One-Shot. Lea is jealous of a scene between Cory and Taylor Swift.


"Action!"

Ryan called across set, signalling for Cory and Taylor Swift to start their scene.  
Gently he began to caress her cheek, saying his lines as he did so. Slowly he leant towards her, their lips meeting in a sweet kiss.  
Lea watched the scene unfold from behind the cameras. She hadn't been allowed to see the script and was excited to see what it contained. Suddenly the excitement drained from her body and her stomach knotted as she watched the kiss. She could feel her face turning pale as a wave of nausea washed over her. Her stomach flipped and a lump rose in her throat. Quickly she turned away from the pair and ran out of the room. She darted to the nearest bathroom and dropped to her knees in one of the stools, where the feeling became all too much for her little body.

* * *

"Cut!"

Ryan cried, as Cory and Taylor pulled away from each other. Immediately Cory looked around for Lea. He knew she had been watching and wanted to find out what she thought of the scene. His eyes scanned over the room but he couldn't find the small women anywhere.  
Feeling curious he climbed out of the chair and walked over to where Ryan was standing.

"Hey Ry."

He called, nearing the man.

"Cory brilliant scene. You really did amazing. Um, are you ok, did you want something?"

He stared at Cory's slightly worried face.

"I was just wondering if you knew where Lea was. I know she was here earlier..."

"Sorry Cor, I don't know. But I do recall she ran out during the scene and I do have to say she didn't look particularly well."

Cory's face fell as Ryan spoke, and his body filled with concern. The metal of image of Lea feeling ill all alone, made his heart ache with sadness.  
Ryan could see the worry that clouded Cory's features and he sighed deeply. If only they knew just how much they cared about each other.

"Just go..."

He said, reassuring Cory that he could go and find Lea. To tell the truth he was a little worried about her himself. She was never ill so this defiantly wasn't normal.  
Not even responding Cory turned towards the door and broke into a run. He charged down the corridors, weaving in and out of the people scattered around. With every person he passed he asked them if they had seen Lea. None of them had.  
He was so lost in his own worried thoughts, that he didn't see the sound man coming down the corridor towards him, and collided with the man. The two men were bounced back slightly and the impact made Cory stop his search for a second.

"I'm so sorry!"

He cried, placing his hand on the smaller mans shoulder.

"No problem man!"

He said, patting Cory on the back. He went to move away but suddenly Cory stopped him.

"You haven't seen Lea have you?"

He asked, worry making his voice shake slightly.

"Um, yeah. I just saw her go into the girl's bathroom. She seemed in quite a hurry."

His brow furrowed in confusion as Cory suddenly burst into a run.

"Thanks!"

He called down the corridor.  
Quickly he made his was towards the girls bathroom, the only thought in his head about Lea. Reaching it he pushed his way inside, not caring that it was the girls bathroom.

"Lee!"

He called out, his panic stricken voice echoing around him. The room dropped into silence and he cried out again.  
Getting no reply he turned to leave; maybe she had already left.  
Suddenly a small noise drew his attention to one of the cubicles.

"Lea..."

He said softly, making his way towards the door. Gently he knocked on it.  
The door swung back at his light touch, revealing Lea kneeling on the floor, emptying the contents of her stomach into the toilet.

"Oh Lee..."

He sighed compassionately, dropping to his knees next to her. Tenderly he swept her hair out of her face and held the soft stands in his large hand.

"Shhhh. Its ok, I'm here now, it's ok. Shhhh."

His eyes were filled with concern and his brow was creased with worry.  
Gently he placed his free hand on her back and rubbed small, reassuring circles into it, wanting to ease some of the feeling in her stomach.  
They sat like that for a minute, Cory murmuring comforting comments to her under his breath.  
Suddenly Lea reared backwards and rested her head against the cubical wall.  
For the first time Cory noticed she had tears streaming down her face.  
They sat in silence as Lea slowly raised her eyes to lock them with his.  
Meeting his worried gaze a loud sob erupted from her throat. Hearing it she dropped her head into her hands, unable to look at Cory.  
Suddenly he couldn't take it any longer; he leant towards her and wrapped his strong arms around her shaking body in a reassuring hug. He gently eased her into his lap and began to rock her back and forth. As he rocked her, he tenderly placed his hand against her swollen cheek and slowly caressed her damp skin, clearing some of the tears.  
Unexpectedly Lea wiggled closer to Cory's warm body, feeling safer close to him, and rested her head against his muscular chest. She continued to sob quietly into his shirt, letting him cradle her in his arms.

Cory kept Lea like that, while her irregular breathing calmed. His thumb swept the falling tears away from her swollen face.

"Lee..."

He whispered,"What's the matter?"

Lea stayed silent, unable to speak because of her tears, and to be completely honest she didn't really want to tell him. Realising he wasn't going to get a response, Cory spoke again.

"Hon I think you need to go home, you're not well."

Immediately she shook her head.

"I feel fine..."

Raising her gaze to look at him she caught sight of his concerned expression.  
"Really..."

She added, trying to convince him. Cory sighed deeply, not truly believing her.

"If you won't go home I'm taking you back to my trailer instead."

Her face fell as he mentioned going to his trailer.

"Can't I go back to mine? Why does it have to be yours?"

His hand slowly rose from her cheek and brushed lovingly through her hair.

"Because I can't look after you properly there can I."

Feeling too weak to properly argue, she sighed and rested her head back against his chest.  
As she breathed warm air through his shirt, Cory rested his chin on her head and ran his hand down her glossy hair. He held her closer to him.  
Feeling how physically and emotionally exhausted she was, he knew that the best place for her was somewhere where she could recuperate properly.

"Come on let's get out of here."

She nodded into his chest and let him scoop her into his arms. Rising to his feet he wobbled slightly. Once he had regained his balance he kicked open the door and carried her out of the cubical.  
He walked slowly, being careful not to make her uncomfortable or hurt her fragile body.  
Just as he was about to walk out of the bathroom he felt Lea begin to wiggle in his arms. He stopped and dropped his gaze to her, waiting for her to adjust her position. Her gaze met his as he watched her.

"Cor, could you put me down for a minute please?"

Her voice sounded weak and strained from where she had been crying.  
Swiftly Cory lowered her to the floor; making sure her feet were firmly on the ground before letting go.  
Once his hands had been removed she took a tentative step forward. To her surprise she found her footing surprisingly easily, however her legs wobbled slightly from the emotions still charging through her body. Gradually she made her way over to the sink.  
Knowing her reflection would look a mess she avoided looking in the mirror and concentrated on turning the taps with her weak fingers. She found all the power in them had drained away from exhaustion. Seeing her struggled Cory took a silent step forward and turned the tap Lea was struggling with.  
Cold water plummeted into the bowl for a minute before Lea slid her hand underneath it, letting the freezing water tingle against her skin. Bending over the sink slightly, she scooped some of the water into her hands and splashed it into her face, feeling it cool her burning cheeks. A small sigh escaped her body as she repeated the actions, washing the tears off her cheeks.  
Cory watched as she twisted the tap off and he reached a large hand out to gently catch the drips falling from her face. He handed her some paper towels and let her dry her face, before wrapping his muscular arms around her. He pulled her weak body into his chest and hugged her tightly, feeling her relax into him.

"Come on let's go."

He whispered, placing his hand on the small of her back to guide her forward. Slowly they walked out of the bathroom and towards his trailer, Lea leaning up against his sturdy body as he supported her.

* * *

Cory tenderly laid Lea down on the sofa. Her eyes closed almost instantly.  
For a moment Cory just stood over her, gazing at how adorable and tiny she looked. Suddenly he snapped out of his daze and moved around his trailer, pulling a blanket out from the cupboards.  
Moving back to the small bundle on the sofa he wrapped it around her. As she felt Cory's hand trail across her body, her eyes snapped open.

"Thanks Cor..."

Her breaths was still ragged, and quickened a little more at his touch. She adjusted her position so she was sitting, and tugged the blanket tighter around herself, feeling some of her strength return.  
Reaching to another cupboard Cory pulled out a bottle of water. Carefully he handed it to Lea and watched her take a tentative sip. Once she had placed the bottle onto the table in front of her, Cory sunk into the space next to her, and placed a reassuring hand on her back. They sat in silence for a minute before he finally spoke.

"Maybe I should tell Ryan you're ill..."

"No!" She mumbled. "I'm not ill, really I'm not..."

Gently Cory wrapped his arms around her small body and pulled her into his side, squeezing her comfortingly to him. Slightly hesitantly, he slipped his free hand under the soft blanket and proceeded to tenderly stroke the bare skin of her leg with his thumb. Her skin tingled at his unexpected touch and she shuffled slightly closer, pressed her leg softly into his hand.

"Lea, why were you sick? You keep saying you're not ill so what's wrong?"

Hearing his question Lea's head began to swim and she bit her lip nervously, butterflies sweeping through her stomach.  
Her gaze dropped from his face to his arm wrapped around her. Sighing deeply she tentatively ran her finger down it, before slowly tracing over the tribal tattoo, only just visible under his T-shirt.  
He let her continue the movement for a minute before placing his hand over hers, halting her movement. He took her hand and squeezed it gently.

"Lee please tell me, I'm worried about you..."

He slid his hand from her leg and up to her hip.

"Did I do something wrong, is that why you won't tell me..."

"I don't know Cor, I really don't know..." tears began to slide down her cheeks again.

Gently he brushed them away and cupped her face in his hands. He lowered his face down to meet hers and gently brushed their noses together. His hand stayed pressed onto her cheek and could feel her them becoming warmer as she blushed.  
She mustered all her courage and managed to whisper one word "Taylor..."

Her gaze dropped to her lap. Gently Cory guided her head back up until her eyes locked with his. His thumb gently stroked her cheek.

"You mean the kiss."

She swallowed, trying to ignore the image the words formed in her head. She closed her eyes, trying to stop the tears. She suddenly felt something soft press against her lips. Opening them she saw Cory gently kissing her. She closed her eyes again and let him take control of the kiss.  
Suddenly he pulled away, his forehead pressing against hers. "See you have nothing to worry about... Is that what made you sick?" she nodded and placed a small hand on his thigh.

"But why?" he questioned.

She dropped her gaze again and could feel him wrap one of his arms around her back, pulling her slightly closer.

"I was jealous."

He frowned in confusion but his heart rate increased slightly. She noticed his expression and sighed deeply.

"I love you ok! For god's sake I've loved you since I first laid eyes on you! I was so happy when I found out you were my Finn Hudson, because it meant I could be in a relationship with you without you knowing my true feelings...!"

Once she started pouring out her heart she couldn't stop. Tears fell down her face as she told him one if her biggest secrets.

"Lee..." he said, unsure what to say."But why where you jealous now, I've kissed loads of other people on Glee?"

She looked up to meet his gaze, tears slightly blurring her vision.

"Because she's Taylor Swift! She's so obviously into you; she wrote a song about you for god's sake. And she's so much prettier than me..." her voice faded away.

"LEE!"

Cory said shocked.

"You are a whole lot prettier than her, so don't you ever ever ever say you're not! And I don't care about some song by her! Every time I hear it I wish it was your gorgeous voice singing it, not her. And so, maybe she is Taylor Swift, but that doesn't mean every guy has to be into her!"

He moved his face closer to hers so his warm breath traced her features.

"Some guys love their best friends, they love the girl they get to kiss during filming, and maybe they've been in love with that person from the very moment he saw her in the corner at their very first cast meeting."

Cory couldn't resist any longer and crashed his lips firmly into hers. Their mouths moulded together, her sweet taste tingling his taste buds. Slowly he pulled away.

"I Love you Lee... I always have..."

He pressed his lips quickly to hers again.

"And I always will, so there's no need to be jealous."

Lea nodded, totally lost into is deep eyes. He gently pulled her forward onto his lap and she rested her head against his chest, listening to his racing heart through his shirt. Gently he cradled her in his arms and began to softly sing as he pulled the blanket around them.

...And I'm forever yours, faithfully...

Suddenly a loud knock at the trailer door cut off Cory's singing. Lea looked up at him fearfully.

"Cor, I don't want to see anyone ..."

She softly whispered, the fear creeping into her voice.

"Shh, its ok baby, I've got an idea."

He lifted the blanket completely over her as she curled into a tight ball on his lap. The blanket covered her small body perfectly.

"That ok?"

He whispered. She nodded and closed her eyes, inhaling his comforting scent.

"Come in!"

Cory yelled, stoking Lea's back beneath the blanket. She heard the door click and a recognisable voice filled the trailer.

"There you are Cory; I wondered where you got to after filming our scene."  
Taylor's voice made the nauseous feeling rise in Lea's throat again. She swallowed hard, trying to get rid of the sensation. Almost as if he sensed her discomfort, Cory pulled her closer to his body, hugging her tightly to his torso. One of his hands slowly stroked her bare leg, while Lea gripped tightly to the other.

"Um, yeah, sorry. I had some um, stuff to do back here."

Lea could sense Taylor advancing towards them and was glad of the blanket covering her, as well as Cory's warm, comforting body pressed against hers.  
The sofa dipped suddenly as Taylor sat down on the sofa next to Cory.

"Well I'm glad I found you..." She almost purred.

Lea could just about make out her shadow through the blanket, and watched as Taylor placed a hand on Cory's arm just above the blanket and flirtatiously began rubbing it up and down. The lump rose in her throat again, making her want to dash for the bathroom; but knowing she couldn't she tried to swallow it again.

"Taylor...!"Cory said warningly, as he tried to shake his arm away from her hand. Ignoring his actions, she began sliding her hand down his arm and below the blanket trying to find his hand. Cory pulled Lea even closer to him, as she let out a small whimper of fear.

Suddenly Taylor stopped halfway down his arm.

"Did you hear that?"She asked.

Cory nervously pulled the blanket tighter around Lea.

"Hear what?"

"I swear it came from under the blanket..."

Lea could feel Taylor's gaze through the blanket.

"Cory, why have you got a blanket over you anyway?"

Taylor enquired, touching the edge of the soft material.

"Um... No reason..."

"Your hiding something"

Taylor said, and suddenly everything went into slow motion for Lea. Taylor tugged the blanket of Cory's lap in one swift motion, revealing Lea curled up underneath.

"Lea!" She cried in shock.

Lea's stomach churned; the lump now permanent in her throat. She flew off Cory's lap and onto the floor.

"I've gotta go to the bathroom!"

She squeaked, backing quickly towards the door.

Cory stared at her pale face and knew she felt sick again. He didn't want that for her, especially not again. Quickly he jumped off the sofa and ran over to her.

"Lee, you need to sit down."

He wrapped his arm around her slightly, shaking shoulders and eased her down into the chair.

"Ok, put your head between your knees... That's it. Now breathe in and out, slowly. In... Out... In... Out... Don't worry Lee; we'll get through this together. And in and out, again. Keep doing that, then when you feel a bit better take a sip of water ok."

He placed the bottle of water on the floor next to her and slowly rubbed circles into her back as she followed his instructions.  
Slowly he knelt on the floor in front of her, brushing her hair gently away from her face. He then tenderly caressed her cheek with his thumb. For a moment they completely forgot about Taylor, who was sitting there, watching them in shock.  
Lea raised her head slightly to look into Cory's eyes.

"Thank you..."

She croaked, her throat still thick with nausea.

"Lee baby, you know I'd do anything for you, anything at all, and I hate you feeling sick."

Suddenly another voice was added to theirs, making them both slightly jump.

"OMG Lea! Are you alright?!"

Lea nodded vaguely at Taylor, not wanting to look over at her.  
Cory ignored Taylor and focused completely on Lea.  
Slowly he removed his hand from her cheek and slid both of his hands over her shoulders, and down her arms. Reaching her hands he twined his fingers with hers. Squeezing them reassuringly, he gazed deep into her fear filled eye. Not wanting her to feel like that, he slowly moved round to the side of her face. His warm breath engulfed her ear as he whispered to her.

"Lee remember our conversation, remember what I said. You have no need to worry ok, I am here and I'm all yours no matter how she feels, ok. I love you Lea, remember that."

Leaning forward he placed a soft kiss on her cheek, confirming his words.  
The lump in her throat slowly disappeared as he spoke. He rained a few more kisses onto her soft cheek, letting her hair flop around them. As he moved forward again to place another kiss on her cheek she spun her head round to meet his. Their lips gently brushing together. Suddenly they heard a small gasp behind them.

"Oh My! You two are together aren't you...!" Finally the pair turned to face the shocked singer. The room was filled with an awkward silence but suddenly Lea spoke.

"I think we are..."

"No Lee we are," Cory's voice softened, "If you want to be that is..."

He looked nervously down at his hands, before regaining the courage to look up at her again.  
Seeing his gaze return to her, Lea sent him a sweet smile and gently took his hand in hers.

"I want to be..." She breathed, her heart racing as the sparks flew between them. Reluctantly she broke her gaze and looked back towards Taylor.

"We are."

"I am so sorry! I didn't know; if I had done I would never have been flirting with Cory. Is that why you felt ill?"

Slowly Lea nodded, dropping her head nervously.  
Seeing her actions Cory felt his heart go out to her.  
Suddenly he jumped to his feet and carefully lifted her out of the chair. The actions surprised Lea and she let out a small squeal.  
Holding her in the air Cory slid down into the chair behind her. Once he was seated he pulled her down onto his lap. He wrapped his arms tightly around her waist.  
It wasn't like he hadn't done this before, but this time it actually meant something.  
Lea wiggled slightly, and subconsciously pressed herself closer to Cory's chest, feeling safest there.

"You ok up here?"

She nodded and sent him a small smile, placing her hand over his on her waist line.

"Just tell me if you feel sick again ok. Promise me."

"I promise Cor," she said, "But I feel ok at the moment, thanks to you."

She squeezed his hand lovingly, before returning her gaze to Taylor and spoke.

"But don't worry about it Tay, I was being stupid."

Taylor sighed, mainly to herself.

"Is that why you disappeared after my kissing scene with Cory?"

The lump rose in Lea's throat again as images of the scene flashed in her head.  
Cory felt her body tense in his arms, and tenderly began to rub small comforting circles onto her stomach.  
The tension dropped from her body under his touch, and the lump in her throat eased. She took a deep breath and spoke with curiosity.  
"You noticed I was missing!?"

"Of course I noticed you weren't there Lea! Who wouldn't, you're you! When you're gone you leave a big quite hole in the group. Even I can see sets quite without you there." She gave Lea a warm smile.

"Is that where Cory went too?"

Lea looked at Cory and nodded for him to speak.  
He grinned at his girl before turning to Taylor.

"Yeah, I was worried when Ryan told me Lee didn't look particularly well when she ran out so I went looking for her."

Suddenly he began to chuckle.

"Oh God, I just realised I went into the girls bathroom!"

Lea began to chuckle too, and Cory tightened his arms around her. They both laughed for a minute before he brought if face close to hers and whispered seductively.

"But it was totally worth it..." His lips came down on hers, kissing her lightly.

Lea let him kiss her for a second before pushing him away; however much she wanted to kiss him, she didn't really want one of their first proper kisses to be witnessed by somebody.  
Suddenly Taylor rose to her feet. She could sense Lea's awkwardness and didn't want to intrude on the, obviously new couple.

"Look, I'd better be getting back to set before someone comes looking for me. I'll tell Ryan that Cory, you're looking after Lea, and that you'll both be back this afternoon."

She began to make her way towards the door. Lea jumped from Cory's lap and followed her.

"Thanks... Um... Please don't tell anyone about us? It would mean a lot..."

"Don't worry, your secrets safe with me. I won't say a word, and Lea, I really am sorry..."  
Lea reached out and placed her hand on Taylor's arm.

"Don't be. Really I'm fine."

"Ok..." Taylor said uncertainly, wrapping her arms around Lea in a hug. Lea squeezed her reassuringly before they parted.  
Opening the door Taylor walked out into the cool air.

"I'll see you later."

She hugged Lea one last time before turning away.  
As Lea shut the door firmly, she could feel Cory rise from his seat and walk across the trailer towards her.  
Spinning round quickly she flung her arms around him. He barely had time to react before she crashed her lips into his. Lovingly he tangled his arms around her waist and lifted her slightly off the ground. They tenderly caressed each other's lips; making their first kiss one to remember. Gently Cory ran is tongue along her bottom lip, asking for access. She immediately let him in and his tongue danced with hers.  
Lea's lungs began to burn from lack of oxygen and she knew she had to pull away. She eased her lips away from his and dropped back to her feet. They both stood there panting for a minute, a tangle of limbs and passion.  
Once she had managed to steady her breathing, Lea spoke quietly to Cory.

"Sorry I pulled away earlier..."

Lovingly he ran his hands up and down her back.

"I understand. It was because Taylor was here. To tell the truth I didn't want her to witness out first kiss either but I just couldn't hold off!"

He flashed her a cheeks lopsided grin, showing of his adorable dimples.  
Not needing to respond, Lea took a small step closer to him and rested her head against his broad chest.

"I love you..."

She mumbled into the material of his shirt, placing a small kiss against it. Normally she would feel it was too early to be saying I love you's but with Cory everything just felt right.

"I love you too."

He replied, kissing the top of her head.  
Gently he pulled her away from his body.

"Remember that baby. Whoever I have to kiss for Glee, it doesn't mean I love you any less. Whoever it is, you're the only girl for me, ok Lee. I've waited three years for this; I'm not going to let you go now I've got you."

Lea's heart swelled as he spoke, and tears glazed her eyes at how beautiful his words were.

"I'm not letting you go either Cor!"

Slowly she rolled onto her toes and placed a sweet passionate kiss on his lips.  
Finally Lea felt complete. She sighed happily into the kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck, revelling in the love that flooded her body. She really was in love with this man; there was no doubt about it!


End file.
